


Try

by hatakees (hey_classbutt)



Series: KakaSaku Alphabet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too many to list - Freeform, anorgasmia, back at it again with the smut lads, kind of, there are a lot of kinks briefly mentioned here oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_classbutt/pseuds/hatakees
Summary: Sakura can't come during sex. Kakashi resolves to try.





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, so apologies for any mistakes!

When Sakura told him that she doesn’t really come during sex, Kakashi resolved to try anyway. Not because he’s arrogant enough to think his magical dick could ‘fix’ her or anything, but because it’s just good manners. To take what he wants from her without giving anything to her in return is just plain  _ rude _ . And so he resolved not to come until she did.

When he told her this, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek, eyes sparkling mischievously as she said magnanimously “You are more than welcome to try.”

Over the next month or so, they tried everything. He tried dirty talk (she laughed). He tried roleplay (she laughed harder). He tried fucking her in semi-public places (“Shit, is that Shizune? Stop, this is the  _ worst _ !”). He tied her up (she broke the bonds with an impatient growl the moment his fingers finally enter her). She tied him up (he managed to last until she had taken him to the edge for a fourth time before he broke his bonds). She fucked him with a strap-on (Sakura moaned so loudly when she sank into him that he almost forgot her cock was plastic.) He fucked her with a clone (he bit his fist so hard he drew blood so as not to come at the way her mouth felt around his cock as she moaned when his clone entered her). 

Each time, she told him to come, and each time he refused. She had gotten mad at him more than once, telling him that he’s being ridiculous, and she was probably right. But at this point he was all in. He was going to make her come.

* * *

After three months in Suna and a gruelling trek home through several storms and other forms of nature flipping her the bird, Sakura was exhausted. She took a moment to inhale the scents of home as she closed her front door behind her. She could smell Kakashi and smiled to herself as she made her way through her ( _ their _ ) apartment, stripping off her gear and clothes on her way. It felt as though she had sand in every part of herself and she grimaced as her aching muscles protested to every step. Kakashi was in the bathroom and looked up at her when she entered, smiling softly as he lit the last candle around the bathtub.

“Figured you’d need it after Suna.” he said simply as he helped her remove the last of the clothes and kissed her temple. “Take your time.” He placed a glass of wine into her hand and left her alone as she sank into the perfectly scalding hot bath with a sigh. What felt like an infinite amount of time later, Sakura finally felt clean. She wrapped herself in the soft bathrobe Kakashi had put out for her and padded out into the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Kakashi said quietly, coming up from behind to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on the top of her head. She leaned back into his warm and moaned softly as the last of her stiffness seeped out as he moved his hands to work through the knots in her back.

“I missed you,” she said, arching her back slightly into his warm wonderful hands.

Kakashi just hummed and continued rubbing circles into her back before moving around and rubbing circles into her belly. She moved her hands up and reached behind to the back of his neck, toying with the soft hairs there before gently dragging her nails down the length of his neck and arm to move his hand beneath her robes.  _ “Kakashi.” _

He toyed with her breasts gently, iliciting a gasp from her lips. “Is this okay?” he whispered as his breath tickled the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“More.” she whispered back, eagerly moving one of his hands lower. He laughed gently and placed a kiss on her neck as he cupped her pussy. He moved his hand just enough to excite her, pressing his middle finger at the seam of her cunt as he did. She could feel herself getting wetter as her small gasps became high and needy whines. Still, he took it slow, just barely moving his hand as the other held her hips steady as she tried to rut helplessly against him.

Finally, he moved her towards the bed as she flopped onto it, face down and encompassed by his warmth as he pressed himself against her, never breaking contact as he began a trail of butterfly kisses down her spine, following the path of his skilled hands as he made his way down the back of her legs, working through the knots in her thighs and calves and making her groan into the mattress. He kissed and touched his way all the way down to her feet before coming back up to press his body against hers and press a delicate kiss to temple once more, his cock rubbing against her cunt as he spread her open. She shivered as he brushed against her clit and moaned his name pleadingly.

The head of his cock slipped easily into her as she sighed at the feel of him. He thrust into her deep and slow, one hand sliding beneath her to toy at her clit. She cried out, and her hand reached for the one he had braced beside her head and laced her fingers with his as an overwhelming heat began to spread within her.

“ _ Kakashi _ ,” she gasped as her insides began to coil tightly.

“That’s it,” his low voice murmured in her ear. “Come on, Sakura. I’ve got you.”

Her orgasm tore through her and she moaned loudly through her clenched teeth as Kakashi finally allowed himself to come, moaning her name once more as she clenched around him, her hand still squeezing his. He gently pulled out of her and pressed his forehead to the back of her neck as they came down from their high before flopping down on the bed next to her.

He turned his head to meet her fond gaze. “You made me come,” she whispered.

He grinned back at her, “I did.”

“I guess I should keep you around, then,” she said sleepily, intertwining her fingers with his once more as she curled into his side.

He hummed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and inhaled her scent with a smile. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, glorious smut! Third fic in less than three weeks, whoops! Hope you all enjoy the gratuitous porn. As always, comments/feedback/kudos give me life.


End file.
